A Dragon's Promise
by kingdomsavior90
Summary: Set in an AU, the Digi-destined are faced with a very difficult task of the past. Can they do it? A Holidays gift.
1. Part 1

**A Dragon's Promise: Part 1**

**A.N.: Hello and welcome to my (possibly late) Holiday and New Years gift to all of you! This story is a cross between my Digimon story on and DragonDude23's story of the Trident Dragon. This is set in an Alternate Universe (or AU) where Dio is the father of Thomas and Alice. This has no real direct corrolation to either plot line and I will link them respectively. So enjoy yourselves and leave a comment/review!**

**Based on the Sailor Moon Movie: Promise of the Lost Rose since I watched it recently, I wanted to try my own version it.**

* * *

_A few years prior..._

_"Hey! Dio!" A young boy's voice called. The thirteen year old turned around and saw his friend running to him. "Are you actually going away...?" _

_"Yeah... There are just some people that matter to me and I have to go to them." Dio replied. "I'm sorry." _

_"Don't worry about it." The boy smiled. "Hey uh... here..." The boy held out a small locket. "So you don't forget about the rest of us in Vermont..."_

_"Thanks." Dio graciously accepted the locket."I'll hold it dear for as long as I can... I promise."_

_"Yeah. You better keep it." The boy laughed._

* * *

-Present-

"-Hey give it here!"

"Ya' snooze ya' lose!"

"No fair!" Dio was snapped out of his sleep when he heard the yelliing of his two kids. God, he loved them so. But sometimes they're a bit too much to handle with. Like now for instance. Dio stepped out of bed and stretched a bit. He proceeded to his kitchen and found his son and daughter fighting over some bread.

"Give it here Alice!" The boy said, Thomas was his name.

"No, I wanna do it!" The younger girl, Alice, cried. "It's my turn!"

"There are not turns! I make lunch everyday and for this picnic it needs to be perfect!"

"That's why it's my turn! I can make sandwiches!"

"Both of you cut it out!" Dio shouted. The two fueding kids stopped to see their father standing there. His presence felt very oppressing in situations like this. Dio seemed to loom over the two kids as they began to calm down. "What is going on?!"

"Alice refuses to hand me the bread when I specifically told her I was making lunch." Thomas explained.

"But I wanted to help, but he said no! Daddy say something to him!"

"Me? But you're the one who-"

"Cut. It. Out." Dio stated in frustration. "I don't care who started it. Just let Thomas make sandwiches. Alice you can make something else."

"Really?! I'm a great cook!" Alice exclaimed, tossing the bread away at Thomas. "I think I can make some..." Alice trailed off as the nine-year old went to the fridge to see if there was anything to make.

Thomas sighed as he set the bread down and proceeded to wash his hands. "Thanks dad. You really helped."

"You're welcome son." Dio said. He looked to his daughter's locket and smiled to himself as she pulled out a bunch of ingredients and Thomas flipped out at how many she was carrying.

* * *

Once everyone was finally ready, Digimon included, the family went off in their van. They picked up the other Digi-destind children and drove off to a park nearby. The ride itself was rather short but tedious since they had to rearrange who sat where once in a while. But in the end they got to the park safely.

"Wow! What an awesome day!" Alice exclaimed in awe.

"Right! It looks like so much fun!" V-mon shouted in delight.

"It does, but remember to be safe." Lopmon said.

"Yeah yeah, thanks mom." Thomas replied sarcastically as he walked away with Gumdramon.

"Lopmon does have a point you know." Dese admitted. "Oh, and Jer remember for you and Veemon to-"

"We remember." Jer, or Jeremiah, told them. The pair then ran off to go and have fun.

"Oh I wish you wouldn't baby him so much." Patamon sighed as he rested on Dese's head.

"I know but I can't help it." She told her partner. Dese wandered off somewhere in the park.

"Boy, the sun is bright." Justin stated, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

"Yeah. Now quit whining, I want to go and stretch." Terriermon said as he pushed at his partner's feet.

"OK OK." Justin sighed.

"I can't wait to get some inspiration on my art today..." Tori said.

"Yes, I can't wait to see what you have in store this time." Lunamon replied as they both carried art supplies.

"So that leaves me and you Alice." Dio said to his daughter.

"Yeah. And Lopmon." Alice said as she picked up her friend.

"Of course. How could I forget? So what would you like to do first?" Dio asked.

Two hours later everyone had gathered at the picnic area for lunch which everyone enjoyed. Tori showed off her incomplete picture of the area and decided to allow her imagination finish the coloring. Everyone else relaxing from their many games or just waking up from a nap.

Shortly after, Dio was alone and standing by himself amongst the many wild flowers of the park. For some reason he couldn't get his mind off of his final goodbyes when leaving for New York, then eventually Obadaia in Japan. Especially Finny, the boy who left him the locket which he eventually passed on to his daughter. Of course he tweaked the locket a bit with magic but Alice would need to learn what he did when she's ready.

"Dio?" A voice called to him.

Dio looked on in surprise and found a young man approaching him. The man had dark hair and amber eyes with this glare to them Dio found rather intimidating, but he was never one to back down so easily. "I'm sorry but, do I know you?"

"Are you saying you don't remember me? Do you remember what I gave you all those years ago?"

"Um..." Was all Dio could say. The other man took Dio's hand in both of his.

"Come on. You obviously should recognize me." The man said. "It's me! The one who left that locket with you."

"Hey dad. What's going on?" Thomas asked as he and Gumdramon approached his father.

"Is he giving you trouble?" Gumdramon glared at the young man.

The young man released Dio's hands and sighed. "Oh how could you forget about me so easily? And I assume the brat's your's?"

"Who are you calling a brat, punk?" Thomas asked approaching the guy.

"Don't push your luck kiddo." Was all that the young man said before he shoved Thomas out of the way and onto the ground.

"Thomas!" Gumdramon cried out and checked on his partner. "Hey, what was that for?! That was playing dirty!"

"Hmph. He just got in the way was all."

"Hey, is something going on Mr. Heart?" Dese asked as the rest of the kids and Digimon stood behind Dio.

"It's fine." Thomas said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I don't have time for this." The young man sighed. He turned and began walking away. "Just remember this, I am your friend Dio. Possibly your best friend." And with those words he seemingly vanished with the blowing wind.

"Was that... Finny?" Dio asked himself out loud.

"Who's Finny daddy?" Alice asked in wonder.

"N-no one..." Dio told them. Everyone had concerned looks on their faces but chose to remain silent.

* * *

Later that night, Dio had rented out a cabin for him and the kids. Dio was already in his room asleep, exhausted from the day. Dese was tucking Alice and Lopmon to sleep. Once they were fast asleep Dese went down to the first floor which led to a living room. Jer and Tori were at a table coloring in Tori's artworks of the day, Thomas, Justin and all of the Digimon were watching a news report.

"-Today we discovered a meteor coming to pass by Earth tomorrow. Whether it will come on to our planet or not is the question. Police and scientists have been investigating and we'll be notified when they come up with something." Was all the news said before it cut out.

"So any luck of our own?" Thomas asked Dese.

"I've tried but the results all wind up the same." Dese admitted. "With both me and Izzy working on this we've met our match."

"Do you think they're from the Kaiser-II?" Justin asked.

"I doubt it." Jer answered without looking up from his work in progress. "What would he gain by attacking via space in the real world? He wants the Digi-world right?"

"Yeah but remember the two worlds are linked. Maybe he'll attack this world and while we're distracted go for the Digi-World?" Veemon asked.

"I guess you're right Veemon."

"Well, even if the meteor comes and hits our atmosphere it'll blow up on contact and rain like dust onto the planet." Dese explained.

"How'd you figure that?" Justin asked while fixing his glasses.

"From the satellite images me and Izzy took we noticed it has a rather hollow shape and appearance. Besides meteors burn up anyway."

"OK that's a relief and all... but..." Tori said.

"What is it?" Lunamon asked her partner.

Tori put her colored pencil down and stared down at her picture. "I was just thinking about that weird creepy guy we met today..."

"Oh him? I don't think we should concern for him." Thomas told her, spreading out on the couch. "He's dad's problem. So dad'll solve it."

Tori stared at her image of the flower for a while. "I guess so. But everything about this just worries me." Tori told her friends.

"Don't worry Tori." Patamon said.

"Yeah, Mr. Heart will take care of that guy." Dese said, trying to reassure Tori.

"I know but what if he hurts Thomas again? Or one of you..."

"Oh is that all?" Jer asked. He looked up at her grinning goofily, "Don't worry! We'll have to kick his butt then!"

"Yeah, back to whatever slime hole he crawled out of!" Veemon told her triumphantly.

"Thanks guys..." Tori said as she moved to the window cill and stared at the moon.

"OK, well I guess it's time to go to sleep now." Justin delacred, begin to pick up whatever mess there was to clean.

"Yeah I guess." Thomas sighed blissfully.

Tori just kept staring out at the night sky. Something in her gut was troubling her. It was as though something horrible was about to happen and she could feel it. But she had no way of proving it. Woman's intuition can't always be right, can it?

Unbeknownst to any of them, something was falling from the sky. Something that resembled a Dark Spore fell right down from the sky. Softly and with the wind until it found refuge in the ground, where it buried itself inside. Quickly from the spot a Dark Flower bloomed very quickly in a spot of town.

* * *

The next morning the children and Digimon rushed out of bed and started running to school, since it was nearby to the park. "We're gonna be late!" Thomas shouted.

"Don't worry! Taking this shortcut will guarantee we'll get to school on time!" Dese told him, trying to reassure him.

When they all turned a corner into town, what they were greeted with surprised them all. Everyone in town was passed out on the ground! Some cars crashed into stuff but nothing major. Just a lot of unconscious people. "What the heck happened here?!" Gumdramon asked in shock.

"Well... I knew I was drop-dead gorgeous but this is a bit literal on the term..." Tori laughed. She went over to investigate one of the people. "I do wonder what happened here..." Before she could react, the person grabbed her ankle and flipped her over. Carrying her like a rag doll by her ankle. She let out a scream of surprise.

"Tori!" Lunamon shouted.

"Lay off!" Tori exclaimed as she kicked the person square in the jaw and did a tumble to the ground and managed to re-orient herself.

"That was amazing Tori!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Oh. uh, Don't try flattery. It was just a defensive measure. Nothing much of it!" Tori exclaimed.

Other people began getting up and began moving like zombies. "What's going on?!" Patamon shouted in horror.

"I'm not sure!" Dese replied.

"Look!" Jer pointed to a moving vine as it latched itself on to an unconscious person. The person then proceeded to get up like the rest of them. "Are plants... controlling them?!"

"We never had to fight people before!" Terriermon shouted.

"Don't worry! We'll find a solution!" Justin said.

"Here's a solution, watch out!" Alice shouted as the people began to get closer to them.

"I have an idea! Why not trying to knock the vines off of them? Since that's controlling them it would make sense!" Dese hypothesized.

"Worth a shot." Thomas told her.

"Let me handle this!" Gumdramon said. He leaped straight into the air and formed fire around his tail-hammer. He gave it a swing and small embers went flying on all the vines controlling people. The vines burned away and they became unconscious once more. "Flawless, if I do say so myself."

"Now we'll need to figure out what is causing all this." Justin told them. He pulled out his D-terminal and began an energy scan on the area. It kept scanning until it lead them to... "There!" Justin pointed over by a tree. In the tree's shade was a dark and gloomy looking flower.

"Not your best work Justin..." Tori admitted. The flower then popped right out of the ground and began using it's roots like legs. "OK I TAKE IT BACK! JUST PLEASE SOMEONE KILL THAT THING!" Tori shouted.

"That looks more like a pest than a plant!" Jer commented as the flower darted around everyone. It then attempted to lunge itself at Alice. The plant took a full dive in order to attack her.

"Alice watch out!" Thomas held her close. The two of them were sent flying straight into a window of a diner.

"That has to hurt..." Justin commented. But the plant wasn't done yet. From the flower, a dragon made of pure darkness emerged.

"Now THAT is freaky!" Dese exclaimed.

The dragon lunged for the two closest people it could find: Dese and Justin. The dark plant dragon grabbed them by the necks and pinned them both to a wall. "OK... that hurts..." Justin groaned out.

"Really? No duh it hurt..." Dese groaned. The dragon did something unexpected. It opened up it's wings and they began glowing. It was feeding off of their life essence!

"I can't... do anything..." Justin panted.

"So you admit it! Ha... aha... ow... Thomas owes me... big time... ow..." Dese breathed heavily.

"Oh my god!" Tori shouted.

"We need to do something!" Veemon shouted.

"Yeah!" Jer exclaimed. "Hope Digi-Armor, Energize!" He cried out.

"_Veemon Armor-digivolve to... Sagittarimon, the Greatest Hope on Earth!_"

"Light Digi-Armor, Energize!" Tori cried out.

"_Lunamon Armor-digivolve to... CresNefertimon, Angel of Moonlight!_"

"Judgement Arrow!" Sagittarimon let loose a bow and it went straight through the plant dragon's arms. It made the dragon drop Dese and Justin in a heartbeat.

"Curse of Moon!" CresNefertimon shot two beams of white light at the dark plant dragon, sending it away from the two. The dark plant dragon began to regrow it's severed arms.

Terriermon and Patamon rushed to aide their partners. "Are you ok?!" Terriermon asked out in concern.

"I'll be fine..." Justin panted.

"Whew... that weed was something else..." Dese chuckled. "Are you ready Patamon?"

"You know it!" Patamon said.

"So am I!" Terriermon declared.

"Alright then! Love Digi-Armor, Energize!"

"_Patamon Armor-digivolve to... Pipismon, the Echo of Love!_"

"Reliablity Digi-Armor, Energize!"

"_Terriermon Armor-digivolve to... Orcamon, the Splash of Reliability!_"

"OK, now we can take it down!" Pipismon declared. Meanwhile, Gumdramon and Lopmon ran off in search of Thomas and Alice.

%%%

**And that wraps up the first part of the AU. If I gave it to you guys all at once it'd be way too long to read all of it. Feel free to leave a comment/review and say what you think.**

**Sailor Moon, Digimon, and American Dragon Jake Long belong to their original owners.**

**OC's belong to their respective owners as well.**


	2. Part 2

**A Dragon's Promise: Part 2**

**A.N.: Hello and welcome to my (possibly late) Holiday and New Years gift to all of you! This story is a cross between my Digimon story on and DragonDude23's story of the Trident Dragon. This is set in an Alternate Universe (or AU) where Dio is the father of Thomas and Alice. This has no real direct corrolation to either plot line and I will link them respectively. So enjoy yourselves and leave a comment/review!**

**Based on the Sailor Moon Movie: Promise of the Lost Rose since I watched it recently, I wanted to try my own version it.**

* * *

Gumdramon and Lopmon rushed into a diner nearby and found Alice with an unconscious Thomas. "Alice!" Lopmon cried out.

"Oh you guys!" Alice called back. "Thomas won't wake up. And I've tried everything!"

"I know what to do." Gumdramon said. The Digimon grabbed a tissue and ripped it in two. He balled up the two pieces and stuffed them up his nose. Gumdramon then put his paws over Thomas's mouth.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Alice asked, staring in awe.

"Don't worry. Your mother did this before." Gumdramon pointed out. Thomas shot straight up gasping for air through his mouth.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Thomas shouted in annoyance as he popped the tissue out of his nostrils. "And you," He pointed to Alice, "Why didn't you stop them?!"

"We needed to know if you were OK. You were unconscious for a long time."

"Yeah, so instead of blaming me for trying to end your life, you should be thanking me for saving it." Gumdramon pointed out.

"Yeah sure. I'll remember to do that." Thomas said while getting up. "Meanwhile we should go check the others. Ready?"

"I've been waiting to hear that for a while now." Gumdramon admitted.

"Alright let's-"

"-Wait!" Alice cried out. "Remember to be careful brother... Otherwise I'm not sure what to tell dad."

"Don't sweat it. We'll knock 'em straight outta the park! Friendship Digi-Armor, Energize!" Thomas said.

"_Gumdramon Armor Digivolve to... Rinkmon, the Jetstream of Friendship!_"

* * *

Meanwhile the other Digimon were doing their best to hold off the mysterious dark plant dragon.

"Crazy Sonic!" Pipismon cried as he fired a powerful soundwave from his mouth. The dragon dodged it with ease and leaped over the flying bat.

"They almost had him that time." Dese said.

"Just a little more..." Justin mumbled.

"That's it!" Jer declared.

"What's it?" Tori asked.

"We need to stop it from moving, then we can finish it off." Jer explained. "But we need the right attack at the right time to do it. I recommend we lure it to the ground and pin it down then the Digimon can have a clean shot."

"That's actually a good idea." Dese admitted.

"We should try it." Justin said. "Hey guys! Lure it to the ground! You can trap it down from there!"

"Thanks for shouting out the plan..." Tori sighed.

"Oops..."

"From what I see, the creature is pretty base. Like a clone or underling of some sort. I don't even think it'll listen to us." Dese deduced. "Like they follow a strict program of instructions to get it's mission done. But it's all in theory."

"You were able to make a suggestion like that just because it doesn't talk?" Jer asked, "Not a bad guess though..."

"OK everyone! Let's try this plan!" Sagittarimon declared. The other Armor Digimon nodded in agreement. CresNefertimon and Pipismon flew up high, higher than how the dark plant can fly.

"Crazy Sonic!"  
"Curse of Moon!" The Digimon used the two attacks and managed to knock down the flying beast. It slammed straight into the ground and struggled to get up.

"Reflection Wave!" Orcamon created several small streams of water and had the limbs of the plant tied down.

"Judgement Arrow!" Sagittarimon let another arrow fly but this time it struck the beast straight in the heart. The plant couldn't take all the beating and it withered into nothing. The Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms. Totally exhausted from their efforts.

"You guys did it!" Tori cheered as the four children went to greet their partners. Everyone picked up their Digimon and commended them for the hard work they put in. Until a slow applause filled the otherwise silent streets. All the kids turned and found the mystery man from yesterday applauding.

"Very excellent work." The man told them, "However I am rather astonished. How were you able to defeat my minion? Please enlighten me."

"So he was yours?" Tori asked.

"Yes. However I am the one asking questions. How did you defeat my minion?"

"Because we're the Digi-Destined!" Jer stated triumphantly.

"Yeah so how about you stand down?" Terriermon added.

"And I'm the Dark Dragon." A voice declared.

"Who said that?" Lunamon demanded.

"Hmph doesn't really matter does it?" The man said as shadowy tendrils slowly slid out of his back. They encased all of his body and then formed into one shape. A draconic shape. Red glaring eyes opened from it's head, dark wings sprouted from it's back and a purple mane ran down it's back. "Now, it would be a wonderful time to return the favor of our welcoming commitee."

"Yes I agree." That mysterious voice spoke once more. With that the mysterious man, or should he be called Dragon, disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Jer asked.

"Split up. He can't be too far!" Justin declared.

"_Why do I need to be far?_" The man's voice rang out within the air. "_When all I need to do is this...!_" Suddenly, a very powerful force shoved Tori and Justin and sent the two flying straight into a store window. "_And a bit of this!_" He chuckled playfully. The same force that he used on Tori and Justin, was now being used on Dese as she and Patamon were sent hurdling towards a wall. They slammed hard on the wall, but were luckily without anything broken.

"OK that's messed up!" Jer cried out. He turned and found the mysterious Dragon standing right by him.

"How about you mind your business next time?" Was all he said. He then used that force and sent Jer and Veemon crashing straight into a phone booth.

"All too easy. Hopefully you've learned your lesson."

"Hey!" Thomas cried out as he rushed to the scene with Rinkmon. Thomas looked around in genuine surpise. "What did you do?"

"Whatever he did I won't stand for this!" Rinkmon declared, "How dare you! Harming children and weakened Digimon, how low can you get?!"

"Hmph. Don't blame me." The dragon man declared, "I have come to the conclusion I have been wronged. And I intend to return the favor to those that have wrought upon me those wrongs."

"You are insane! Taking it out on kids that don't even know you!" Thomas snapped. The thoughts that filled Thomas's mind were just filling him with anger. How can this guy do such things without a second thought.

"I'll show you insane!" The dragon shouted at Thomas. Rinkmon rushed ahead and tried to take a swing at him. The dragon man jumped out of the way with ease. The dragon man spread out his wings and took flight. He swooped down over to Thomas and grabbed him byy the shoulders. He went very high into the sky with Thomas, as Thomas flailed about futilely in his captor's arms.

"Let me go!" He cried.

"With pleasure." Dragon man laughed. He released his grip on Thomas and let him drop...

(In Thomas's P.O.V.)

Maybe I need to choose my words a bit more carefully. It took me a moment to register by 'Let me go' it meant 'Let me free fall to my death' to this guy. Or thing... Whatever he is. I didn't wanna let out any screams or cries for help. I just stared at the ground as it got closer and closer to me. Pick your own poison I guess.

I mentally sighed in frustration. God how I hate this guy. I braced myself for impact of the ground by shutting my eyes tight. Looks like Rinkmon isn't fast enough this time.

...Or at least that's what I thought. Suddenly, I stopped falling all together. Dare I open my eyes? I dared. What I saw I was so relieved for.

(Regular P.O.V.)

Rinkmon let out a sigh of relief as he saw his partner in the arms of the Trident Dragon, an ally. The Trident Dragon had dark blue scales with a purple under belly. He had a flowing long and spiky white mane that went all the way down his back. His tail was very long and at the end of it was something resembling a Trident shape. His wings were blue with purple as it's interior, and each wing was lined with white feathers, giving him a bit of an angelic appearance. His amber eyes stared at the child within his arms.

"Dad!" Thomas let out in relief.

"Hello." Dio said. The dragon set the child gently down on the ground. Dio then turned to face the dragon slowly descending to the ground. "Finny! Have you lost your mind?"

"Oh Diablo. It's so nice to see you again." The dragon man, known as Finny, said. But this time in a weird hybrid voice mixed with something more deep and sinister.

"Is that even your name anymore? What forces have a hold on you?"

"I do this all out of free will."

"Why do I know you lie?" Dio asked. Needless to say, Thomas and Rinkmon were utterly confused. "Friends don't lie to each other."

"What?" Finny asked in shock.

"We're still friends right? So why not power down and ease up a bit. Like the good ole' days."

"I guess I could..." Finny said with a small smile on his face. His eyes began to glow a for a brief moment, and he still had that smile on his face. He jumped straight into the air and then tried to swoop down at Rinkmon and Thomas.

"What are you doing?!" Dio asked in shock.

"You've become preoccupied and these children are the reason why! I intend to take back what was rightfully mine!" Finny shouted. He shot blue fire from his mouth aimed directly at Thomas!

"Stop!" Dio shouted as he shielded his child. "Rinkmon! Take him away from here!"

"But dad-"

"-Do as I say now!" Dio demanded, with power in his voice.

"Sorry, but I won't let him escape!" Finny stretched out his hand and was able to launch his tail like a spear and was aiming for Thomas.

"I said stop this at once Fin-!" Dio shouted as he jumped in the way of the dark dragon's attack. The attack landed.

Everything seem to slow down for Thomas. He couldn't explain it but it had that kind of effect. Whether it was initial shock or pure terror, he couldn't explain. His father just had a tail go straight through his torso, penetrating the deep blue scales that worked very similar to armor.

Dio let out a roar of pain and agony. He fell to the ground like a rag doll. Thomas quikly rushed over to him and checked his pulse. "Trident Dragon! Dad! Stay with me!"

"Uh..." Dio let out a groan and his eye slowly closed into a wince. Dio brought a clawed hand to hold the hole in his chest.

"No!" Thomas cried out, tears welling up in his eyes. "You can't leave me and Alice...! And what about mom? How would she feel if she knew?! Please!"

Finny retracted his tail to normal shape and size almost instantly. "Dio! What have I done?! My only friend!"

"You have no right to call him your friend!" Rinkmon shouted, "You're the one who hurt him!" Rinkmon attempted to rush at the Dark dragon but suddenly stopped as he received a full magic blast from him. He de-digivolved back into Gumdramon and lay on the ground beaten. "Curse you...!" Gumdramon choked out.

"I may have been the one to hurt him... But I can be the one to make him better!" Finny held out his hand and wrapped Dio in magic. In the blink of an eye he teleported away with Dio!

"No..." Thomas said as he watched them disappear. He just sat there on his knees, unsure of what to do. He felt absolutely helpless. His friends defeated and his dad taken from him, who could he turn to now? All he could do was sit there as tears went streaming down his face.

* * *

_When Dio was younger, he didn't have a lot of friends before going to New York, then eventually Obadia. Some of the kids used to shun him because they thought it was funny, and with his parents always at work how could he talk about his problems? Sure he had a few friends but they were never really all that there for him... Until he met Finny._

_Dio knew right off the bat that Finny was special. Finny wasn't actually his real name but it was a nickname Dio gave him and they both liked that name. The day they met was a day Dio could never forget. His usual day consisted of some dull bully picking on him and then eventually robbing him of something menial. _

_But that day was different, Dio was tired of it all. This time he spoke back to them. Not his smartest move as the bully punched him in the face for his defiance. Dio was left on the ground, unable to fight back against his attackers until..._

_"-Hey!" A voice called up. It was a young boy with one of the staff of the school. "You leave him alone right now!"_

_The bullies did get in trouble and the boy carried Dio over to the nurse's office. Luckily he was just bruised and not anything too serious. "Thank you..." Dio muttered. "If you hadn't spoken up I'd probably be cramped in my locker or something."_

_"Don't worry about it." The boy said as he helped apply ice to Dio's face, "Those jerks had it coming to them. I'm just glad I was able to help out. Looks like those speak up against bully things actually works." The boy laughed._

_Dio gave a soft chuckle back. "I'm Diablo. But you can call me Dio cuz my name is a little weird."_

_"That's OK. I actually happen to like weird. I'm Finn." The boy replied._

_"Hmm... Well then Finny, I hope you like me and all of my weirdness."_

_"If it's weird to give someone a nickname longer than their actual name then I think this friendship will be fun." Finny laughed as he continued to help Dio feel better. But then the happy memory of the past was replaced with the grim truth of the present..._

* * *

Dio slowly opened his eyes and the first face he saw was that of the dragon who called himself Finny. Shock soon began to wash over Dio was he looked around and began to realize his surroundings. He was in some sort of crystalline pod and he was floating in some watery substance, but he was still able to breathe. The only light seemingly emanating from the crystal itself. Dio checked the spot where he was stabbed and noticed the hole had mostly closed up. And he also noticed he was still in Dragon form.

"Dio... you'll be alright..."

"Finny... where am I...? What's going on...?" Dio asked. He then winced in pain as his wound still hurt and bled out a bit. It seemed as though the water dissolved the blood almost instantly.

"I put you in a healing chamber. On my planet."

"...What?" Dio askd, having a hard time registering what was just said.

"I'll explain everything later. Just rest up for now, the water I enchanted should heal up any damage I could have caused." With that said, Finny walked away into the shadows of wherever they were.

Dio shivered a bit from the inside of the pod. "So cold..." Dio soon began to realize he was all alone again. He was now shivering constanly. "..." Dio then remembered right before he blacked out, he saw his child begin to cry. "Don't cry... please, don't cry for me..."

%%%

Back in the Human World, hours had passed. It was now dusk time and everyone was sulking around the park. Tori sulked at the end of a slide with Lunamon, Justin and Dese sat at a park bench sullenly with their Digimon on their laps. Jer pushed Veemon on the swings but not with much enthusiasm. Thomas sat on the ground criss-cross with Gumdramon, Alice and Lopmon around him. Everything between them had been very quiet.

"Come on you guys, don't feel so down..." Lopmon spoke first.

"Why should we be happy?" Thomas replied first, "We had our butts handed to us, the Trident Dragon was kidnapped, and we just lost our dad!" He motioned over to Alice. Thomas was now standing up and staring down at Lopmon.

"No one is saying to be happy." Patamon said.

"It's just not gonna get any better if you're here sulking and the bad guy is out there somewhere!" Terriermon added.

"Yeah, so why are you giving up so easily? This isn't like any of you." Veemon stated.

"Well it's not like most times where we can go and fight the bad guy Veemon." Jer told his partner.

"We don't have a plan or know where he is." Tori pointed out.

"True, but that shouldn't stop you from trying." Lunamon said.

"There's always a way..." Gumdramon muttered.

"So, if there is a way, how do we find where that guy is hiding?" Alice asked.

"Actually, Izzy found out a while ago..." Dese admitted.

"What? How?" Justin asked. This piqued the interests of everyone listening.

"I gave him a sample of the enemy we fought earlier. He detected a dark energy living within the plant, a similar energy coming from that passing meteorite. If we can assume that the plant came from the meteorite and it belonged to the guy we saw. We can set a pretty good case that he has some kind of base on the meteorite." Dese deduced.

"Good hypothesis. But we don't have all the proof we need yet." Justin said.

"Besides, how would we get up there? We don't have a spaceship." Thomas said.

"OK. I admit it's a bit out there but if you need more proof why is there a signal coming from the meteorite the satellites picked up on? An energy signal..." Dese told them. "And Izzy told me it's like a Digital World signal."

"It has a "signal"?" Jer asked.

"Well, the energy it has. Whoever we're dealing with must have created the meteorite using something similar."

"They're own world..." Tori muttered. '_Maybe that's why I was so tense... even now... as it approaches... is it... a world of darkness?_' Tori looked up to the sky. Concern riddled her face.

"Well, if it's like the Digital World, we can get there in the same way!" Veemon said, hopping off the swing.

"Yeah! I say we go!" Jer spoke up.

"No." Thomas intervened. Everyone gave Thomas a look of shock and confusion. Why wouldn't he want to go after his father? "I've already lost one person important to me. I can't lose anymore."

"But Thomas-!" Gumdramon shouted "We have to go!"

"Gumdramon's right!" Dese said, "If that meteorite has anymore of those flowers on it we could risk spreading those creatures all over the world. Especially if it blows up when it nears Earth!"

"Besides. It's kinda like if we lost a part of you when he left. You just aren't the same person Thomas." Justin told him.

"Yeah. You're always the one who keeps us on edge and a day never goes boring with you around." Jer pointed out.

"Never give up. It's what we are always told to do. It's what we have to do." Tori said, standing up.

"Thomas.. don't leave daddy in the hands of that bad guy..." Alice pleaded softly.

"You guys..." Thomas said. He gave it a moment's thought. "Alright, it's settled. The Digidestined will get the Trident Dragon back!" Everyone formed a circle and put their hands into the middle, Digimon as well of course.

Justin went into his bag and pulled out a laptop and switched it on. He handed it to Dese who began typing a numerous amount of codes, calculations and such. Meanwhile, Thomas had to convince Alice to stay behind since she wasn't officially a Digidestined. She reluctantly agreed.

"OK, everything's ready..." Dese said. She set the laptop on the bench and opened a Digi-port.

"No going back now you guys!" Jer said, holding up his D-3. Tori and Justin gave a nod as they pulled out their Digivices too.

Thomas pulled his out and looked to Alice. "We'll be back soon. You should go back to the cabin with Lopmon. It's much safer there then here."

"OK Thomas... just be careful everyone. Oh wait, before you go! Here!" Alice said, giving him the locket Dio left with her. "So you have a part of me there to. Good luck."

Thomas put the locket on with pride. "Thanks." Was all Thomas said before he turned back around. Everyone held their D-3's out to the laptop. A small gust of wind blew in the area as the computer began to glow and the Digidestined disappeared. A beacon of light shot straight into the sky, right into outer space!

"Good luck. Digidestined. And please... bring my dad back home safely!" She cried out to th sky.

"Don't worry," Lopmon said, "They'll get the job done."

%%%

The beam of light shot straight into space. Already going pass common boundaries as it carried all sorts of data over across space. Luckily it wasn't too far to go, as right on point it made contact with the meteor directly.

%%%

Inside the meteor, a sphere of white light began forming as the Digidestined rematerialized on it's interior. "That was crazy..." Terriermon said, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Just be glad I got us on the meteor." Dese retorted.

Everyone looked around. It's interior was much different than the outside. On the inside, reddish flowers covered the otherwise rock floor. And above them gave the illusion of an endless twilight sky with stars twinkling everywhere and the sun setting in the distance. Of in the distance was where a rather big palace stood, it looked to be made of white stones, but it had no other decorum except a big gaping hole that could be consider the entrance.

"What's that over there?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Looks kinda like a castle I know from this video game I played before..." Gumdramon pointed out.

"Except it's missing the flags and princess in danger." Veemon replied.

"Oh, you mean the one where the plumber goes and saves his love?" Jer asked.

"You got into my games again?!" Thomas shouted.

"Even when we're on rescue missions you boys find ways to goof off." Lunamon sighed.

"But this time our princess is a dragon! Of all things!" Tori chuckled, joining in on the fun as best as she could.

Justin pulled out his D-terminal and began scanning the area of the castle. "Hey guys! There's a living person in there!"

"Is it Dio?!" Tori asked.

"I'm not sure." Justin said as he put his D-terminal away. "But we should check over at the castle."

"Right!" Patamon said, "I could just fly over there secretly and no one would know!"

"Sorry Patamon but stealth is not your strong point." Dese told him. "Besides it could be a trick."

"Oh please. Like I'd use my best friend as bait? Especially on such easy prey." Finny's voice reverberated through the space. Though it was his normal one, and not some kind of hybrid like before.

"You again!" Gumdramon said.

"Give us Dio back wherever you are." Thomas shouted.

"Over here." Finny laughed as he emerged from the flowers, in his dragon form. Tendrils sprouting from his back. "And I won't. I have always had my friends interests at heart. I will return him to Earth, but not until our work is done."

"'Our' work?! What are you saying?!" Dese asked.

"I've been working with a partner of mine. The Dark Dragon he goes by. It's how I was able to create such a beautiful world. So long as I complete his plan."

"What is his plan?" Jer asked.

"We will spread out the spores of all these flowers throughout Earth. And we won't stop until the entire Earth is coated in dark flowers. They will take the energy of all living things so that my partner's revival will be definite."

"So that's what that first spore did to all those people!" Justin exclaimed, "It took their life energy! Killing them?!"

"Please, I'm not that barbaric. He still needs a legion if he wants to rule." Finny scoffed.

"You're just another pawn then!" Lunamon shouted at him.

"Yeah, once he's done with you he'll enslave you and Dio too!" Terriermon stated.

"He wouldn't dare do such a thing. He gave me his word."

"Some people go back on their word." Gumdramon told him bluntly.

Finny then let out a vicious growl and clenched his fists. "Who do you think you are?!" He snapped. "You're all beginning to become annoying road blocks on our trip to victory! You think you can just come in here and mess things up?! You're wrong!"

"We should ask you the same question!" Patamon shouted back. "Boom Bubble!" Patamon sucked in air and then spat out a ball of air at Finny. The second it hit Finny he disappeared in a burst of petals.

"Where's he hiding?!" Thomas asked. All they could hear was his menacing laughter fill the space.

* * *

**And that wraps up the second part of the AU. If I gave it to you guys all at once it'd be way too long to read all of it. Feel free to leave a comment/review and say what you think.**

**And also, I made a Mario reference this chapter. Hope it added to the comedic relief.**

**Sailor Moon, Digimon, and American Dragon Jake Long belong to their original owners.**

**OC's belong to their respective owners as well.**


	3. Part 3

**A Dragon's Promise: Part 3**

**A.N.: Hello and welcome to my (possibly late) Holiday and New Years gift to all of you! This story is a cross between my Digimon story on and DragonDude23's story of the Trident Dragon. This is set in an Alternate Universe (or AU) where Dio is the father of Thomas and Alice. This has no real direct corrolation to either plot line and I will link them respectively. So enjoy yourselves and leave a comment/review!**

**Based on the Sailor Moon Movie: Promise of the Lost Rose since I watched it recently, I wanted to try my own version it.**

* * *

With the Digidestined within the Dark Dragon's realm, they were on their way to rescue Dio and stop the meteorite. As it turned out Finny, an old friend of Dio's, was the one behind everything thus far. He plans to spread the Dark Spores all over the Earth to help in the revival of the Dark Dragon. The Digidestined are on the case!

"We lost sight of him!" Thomas exclaimed, "Where did he go!?" Thomas was very nervous and frantically looking about.

"Thomas relax!" Gumdramon said, "He can't be too far. This is his world after all."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey... guys... I feel something..." Tori stated. "And it feels... like it's all around us..." Tori wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to remain calm.

"You're feeling the bad vibes too?" Lunamon asked.

"There's something close by. But where?" Jer asked in wonder and alertness.

Dese took a few steps, trying to see if she can find anything. But unfortunately all she could see were flowers and the palace in the distance... '_Wait a second... Flowers!_' "It's the flowers!" Everyone stared over at her with piqued interest. "The evil energy! From the dark flowers! Just like back in the city!"

Everyone let out a gasp and looked down at the flowers. "That's nuts..." Justin said. Slowly, serpentine versions of the shadow dragon began to sprout up all around the heroes.

"Time to get to work!" Thomas said.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Everyone shouted in unison. The Digimon digivolved into their respective Armor Digivolutions.

"Let's give these hedges a bit of a trim!" Sagittarimon said as he rode off with Jer on his back. He grabbed two arrows and fired them into the mass of weeds. The arrows went through a bunch of enemies, but their numbers were easily replaced.

"I like a bit off the top actually!" CresNefertimon replied as she flew over head with Tori. From her forehead she fired a continuous white beam swept around the area, eliminating as many plants as they could. But more kept growing.

Dese was riding behind Pipismon's back as her partner let out supersonic screeches. "Don't plants grow with love?" Dese asked sarcastically.

"This is tough love!" Pipismon replied.

Orcamon created a huge wave and washed away a lot of the plant dragons. "Wipe out!"

Rinkmon skated through the field, freezing up as much ground as he could and then slicing and dicing it up with his skates. "Who knew yardwork could be so easy?"

"Everyone, we need to make it to the palace!" Justin delcared as he hopped onto Orcamon's back. Thomas being the only one unable to traverse as quickly as they can.

"Wait up guys! I can't run as fast as you!" Thomas shouted to everyone, even to his partner who was pretty far up ahead. That's when he noticed it. "Everyone! Turn back!" Thomas shouted as he noticed the plants merging together to become a more imposing force.

But by the time everyone noticed, it was too late. They were buried under a a sea of dark vines. The vines evntually flattened back down onto the ground, forming just another mound of flowers. Thomas watched in abstract horror and then bolted like a madman towards the mound. He fell to the ground in front of it as he desperately tried to dig to save his friends. Thomas gave out small pleas as he attempted to dig, but the flowers were too dense to even go through them. "No... my friends..." Thomas muttered as he gave up reluctantly.

He then heard laughter once more. That all too familiar laugh. "Finny!" Thomas shouted.

"So. You plan to abandon your friends? You are such a wimp." Finny said. He was mocking Thomas! For something Thomas couldn't even control! This guy is truly rotten.

"I'm not!" Thomas snapped back resentfully! "How dare you talk about me like I'm some kind of quitter!"

"But you are. You can't lie to me. I can see it within your eyes. You've ran from most of your problems, avoiding people and rejecting to let people in. So what makes now so different?"

"Because they're my friends! And we're gonna save my dad whether you want to accept it or not!"

"Oh I'm genuinely touched." Finny stated in mock sympathy. "OK then..." An opening formed in the flowers and a lage thick vine came out from it, with Thomas's friends and partner tied to it! "How about this? Since they 'matter' so much to you, choose who you'll save."

"What?" Thomas was taken aback.

"You heard me. Decide on who you will save. Your father, or your friends. The choice is yours and I respect your decision."

"How do I choose...?" Thomas muttered in shock.

"Thomas..." Justin groaned out weakly. "... We'll be OK..."

"Y-yeah..." Dese spoke up, "We will be fine... just go get Dio..."

"But I can't leave you guys behind with this freak!" Thomas shouted.

"Please... just make the smart choice..." Jer added.

"Do what we came here to do..." Tori mumbled softly.

Thomas was left with a predicament. He couldn't choose between either of them. He looked on with hurt. "If you take too long..." Finny said. Rather than telling Thomas, he just showed him. Energy came out of the vine and shocked all of his friends attached to the vine! They let out screams of agony and Thomas was just left there to watch. Once the shocking stopped they were all left panting heavily.

"Please..." Gumdramon said quietly, "Make the smart choice..." He repeated.

Thomas didn't even think anymore. If he remained thinking then surely he'd have his friends killed. He simply acted on instinct. "Don't hurt them anymore! Let them go! Please!" He did his best to fight back tears as he said those words.

Finny was shocked. He grabbed his head as it suddenly began to hurt once again. He gave out a groan and then the vine released Thomas's friends!

"He's letting us go...?" Veemon asked.

"Guess he's just a two-minute man." Dese replied as they all fell to the ground, fatigue settling into their bodies.

Extremely relieved he ran over to them to see if they were alright. Luckily they were, just very beaten down. He held Gumdramon close to him, telling him he was sorry. All Gumdramon could do was chuckle back. Gumdramon shook off his friends worry rather easily.

Meanwhile, Finny was struggling to comprehend what just happened. "How... I never felt something so pure before... He gave up his only chance to save Dio for these weaklings...?"

"_No Finny!_" The dark dragon's voice protested. "_All they're doing is tricking you so they can steal Dio anyway!"_

"He is...?" Finny said.

"_But if you let me give you all my power, we could prevent them from ever taking away your friends."_ The dark dragon told him.

"If that's what it takes... Then so be it!" He shouted. His body was then surging with dark energy as it covered him completely. Then the energy exploded and shot a dark light high up into the sky. The dark dragon began to laugh maniacally as Finny roared from the sudden spike in power.

* * *

Back inside the castle, Dio was still in his chamber. But he could feel it. The sudden spike in magical energy. He had to act fast if he wanted to stop Finny. Dio could feel them. More energy presences and they all felt too familiar to ignore. He pushed on the glass with all of his strength and managed to break the glass and fall out of the chamber. Dio struggled onto his feet and panted. "You... are not... my friend!" And Dio sure as hell wasn't going to let him touch his kids

* * *

Once the light cleared was the new and improved Dark Finny. This Finny had piercing red eyes that always glowed with bloodlust form was bulkier, and much more bestial. His mane was longer and his scales seemed more dense. This could be considered a primal form, yet he still retained his mind set. He stared at his target from the distance. "_**I've had all I can take with you**_...!" He growled with a more demonic voice.

With very fast speeds Finny tackled Thomas to the ground and pinned Thomas down on his back. Thomas hissed in pain as they skid a good distance away from his friends. Vines tied Thomas's limbs down as he struggled.

Finny stood up and relieved Thomas of any pressure his body caused. "_**Take his energy. Take it all! Until he's nothing but barely alive! I want to do the final blow...**_" Finny snapped. The vines wrapped on Thomas began to zap him of his life energy, any strength he had was now being taken away. He let out a scream of anguish as each moment he not only felt weaker, but was in more pain than the last. Finny gave him a look of disgust. "_**What? You expect me to give you mercy after what you're trying to do? You're trying to steal my only friend from me! You have no idea what I felt when I was alone!**_"

Justin slowly picked up his head when he heard what Finny said. He began to remember what his life was like before he met the other Digidestined.

* * *

_When he was younger, all Justin would do was study and keep to himself. He remembered when he was sitting at a table people were muttering things about him. "Hey look... there's that kid again."_

_"Always at that studying."_

_"He's already got great grades, why does he need to keep studying?"_

_"Well, his brother is a star-athlete and genius. He's probably trying to be like him."_

_"What a copy-cat..."_

_Justin heard every word they said. He stopped reading and felt a pang. Studying was the only thing he was good at. His older brother was always the most talented. Learning was all that he ever had..._

* * *

Dese began to try and stand up the best she could. But she was barely able to support herself on her knees. She began to remember when she was in Finny's shoes...

* * *

_Dese had always chosen to be by herself. She was never the prettiest, nor the cutest. Boys wouldn't come to her and girls began to gossip about her._

_"Look at that She-man!"_

_"She's always acting so macho and tough! How about she tries girling up and manning down?"_

_"Hear about that time she punched that guy in the face...?"_

_"No wonder she can't get a man!"_

_Dese couldn't help it if her brother was getting picked on. She always just avoided girls like them and always avoided people like that. She kept saying she didn't care about what they said. But in reality it mattered. She just wanted to feel beautiful and accepted for who she was..._

* * *

Jer did his best to sit up but couldn't find the strength to. Finny's words caused him to remember a worse time in life.

* * *

_Jer had always been the odd ball. He was different and expressed it in different ways. It consisted of many bad habits. Always mumbling and keeping to himself, it caused quite a few people to isolate him._

_"Pfft, look there's Mr. Crazy."_

_"All he does is talk to himself and his sister."_

_"Have you ever heard him talking? What kind of freak says the things he does?!"_

_"He's definitely got issues."_

_Jer wasn't like other kids. He was the type to always think and never really speak his mind to others. He could never find the right words to describe his thoughts. If only he could talk to people easily..._

* * *

Tori forced herself up and didn't care if it hurt or not. Finny's words cut her somewhere deep. The memories began to bleed out of this cut in her.

* * *

_Tori comes from a high class family. Despite this, she still went to public schools to keep herself normal. But nobody actually liked her because she was always reserved and shy. People took this as a sign of arrogance and began to talk about her._

_"Ugh. Look at that snob." _

_"She's no better than the rest of us." _

_"Why does she never talk to anyone?!"_

_"It's because she's always on that high horse! I bet they treat her like princess at her home. Just because she can draw too!"_

_"Not everyone has talent!"_

_"Don't waste your time with her! She's just a pretty face with an empty personality!"_

_Truth was, she was pampered at home. But she never like the way people imagined. Yes she lived in a big house, but nothing fancy. And yes, had a maid. But her parents were only around once a week. But they were always caught up in their own business they had no time for her. She just wished more people would try to get to know her. Was that too much to ask?_

* * *

Thomas was drained of any strength to resist. But he was last with enough to live. Just barely though. He panted heavily and his purple eyes void of any signs of will or struggle. Finny smirked as he watched the boy pant weakly. "_**And now... You die!**_" He cried out as he was about to kill Thomas with a stab from his tail.

"No! Don't!" Tori called out as she tried to rush toward Thomas and Finny, but she tripped on the way there. She fell to the ground with a thud and struggled back up. Finny stopped and watched the girl with a bit of amazement. "Thomas is one of the people who has done the most for me!"

Dese approached them too. She stood right next to Tori. "He's one of the best friends you can wish for! Ask anyone. And he could even be your friend too..."

Justin stood between next to Dese and looked at Finny. "Please. Join us Finny. You can put your powers towards building more friendships... You wouldn't be so alone then..."

"_**No! You're just tricking me! All you want is to take Dio and leave me alone!**_"

Jer finally managed to stand up, with the help of Veemon of course. "That's not true..." He said as he joined his friends, right between his sister and Tori. "He has a good heart and is one of the most genuine people you can meet..." The Digimon joined with their partners except for Gumdramon, who stood in the middle.

"_**Stop lying! I've heard enough of your words and deceit!**_" Finny roared. From his mouth, he shot a large amount of fire. Which could've resulted in the death of everyone in range. But something protected everyone. Dio swooped down and shot his own fire. The two blasts collided and prematurely exploded. Dio then crashed to the ground. Not being fully recovered and in pain. Finny watched his friend meet the ground and lay there. "_**Dio... AGH!**_" He let out a roar of frustration as he powered down back into his original form.

"_Finny! Go! Finish him! He's weakened, even without all my power you can still do it!"_

"I could never... Hurt my friend..." Finny muttered weakly. Suddenly, the flowers and palace faded away into nothing as they disintegrated. Eventually the space was barren on the meteorite and the sky view returned back to one of space and Earth in the distance.

"We did it! The darkness is beginning to fade!" Lunamon shouted.

"Alright! We did it!" Terriermon cheered. Suddenly, the meteorite gave a violent jerk and shake as it began to plummet towards Earth. The Digidestined fell onto the ground as they began to feel it falling.

Finny laughed as they began to fall full speed towards Earth. "You haven't stopped anything! This meteorite will still impact with Earth and there's no way you can escape fast enough!"

"I won't allow this..." Thomas choked out as he stood up.

"Thomas! You're ok!" Gumdramon cried in joy. But, something seemed off about his partner.

The energy that the flowers had stolen from Thomas was somehow being given back to him somehow. And yet, it seemed as though more was flooding his body.

"No Thomas! You're body can't sustain that kind of power!" Dese pointed out as she realized what was happening.

"Thomas don't!" Tori cried.

"You'll die!" Justin shouted at the top of his lungs.

All Jer could do was watch in shock as he witnessed his friend taking in a lot of magical energy. "You can do it!" Was all he could say.

"It's alright." Thomas said, "I need to do this. I made my choice earlier and I still stick by it..." Thomas replied. Finny couldn't believe it either. Finny violently grabbed Thomas's neck and he could feel his struggles. Thomas then stopped struggling altogether.

"What?! How are you-"

"Finny." Thomas cut him off. "You can relax now." Thomas placed his hands on Finny's. But not violently in the slightest. It was in a very caring and relaxed manner. "I am not gonna hurt you. We can be friends."

"Really..." Finny gasped out in shock and awe.

"_No! Don't believe him! Finny!_" The dark dragon begged.

"Of course." Thomas beamed. Finny released his grip on Thomas's neck. A light covered Thomas's body. And all it did was shine brighter and brighter. The light shone on Finny and he could feel it's warmth. Finny then realized his black scales were changing into a forest green color. His mane became a dirty brown color and his eyes went from intense red to a calm blue.

The dark dragon let out a roar as he began to burn in the light. It was too powerful for him to fight as he was destroyed in it. Finny was no longer being held by the darkness. He collapsed and fell into unconciousness.

Now, all that was left was the stranded people on the meteorite on it's way to collide with Earth. Despite the speed the meteor was going at, it looked as though the meteorite was taking it's time to get to Earth. Everyone could only watch in abstract horror as they were powerless to stop the meteorite. Well, almost everyone.

Thomas just stood, staring as the magic began to change his body. Monochrome flame consumed his body and he began to change. The flame cleared and he was no longer recognizable. He was now a full dragon! His black mane ran all the way down his back to his long tail. The scales were a violet with a blue under belly, and his eyes became a piercing and fierce amber color. He spread out his wings which were lined with feathers. By comparison, he looked like his father.

Dio watched in awe as he witnessed his son transform. He always thought both of his children were human-locked since nothing had began to change in them.

Thomas held out both his arms in front of him and began to concentrate the magical energy into a physical form. A small ball of energy began to form. Signs of struggle were becoming apparent with Thomas as he concentrated his best to cast a spell. "_Father... I need your help..._" Dio heard his son's voice. He stood up and stepped behind his son and held his hands out to the sphere as well. But even though they had two dragons, it still wasn't enough. "_Everyone...!_"

"Come on guys!" Dese called out, "We need to help them out!" Everyone began to get up and approach the duo. The meteorite around slowly began to break apart. The kids and Digimon all joined hands and walked in step with each other. They began to crouch as they couldn't get any closer because of the intensity.

Justin watched Thomas and Dio struggle their best to stop the meteorite. Justin always liked how Thomas was...

* * *

_Justin was just sitting under a tree reading a book while they were at the park. Studying for his high-level school course he would be taking once he got into high school. Thomas suddenly leaped forward and snatched the book right out from his hands. "Hey!"Justin shouted in surprise._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Thomas asked._

_"I was studying-" Justin answered. "For high school."_

_"On a day like this?" Thomas responded. Thomas closed the book and pointed it at Justin. "What you need is to enjoy your time to be kid. There's still plenty of future left for you, just don't waste the present chasing after it."_

_"Well, I never thought of it like that before." Justin told him._

* * *

"Hang on to your present, cuz you only get once..." Justin muttered as he fought back tears. "Thomas!"

Dese held her brother's hand and Justin's hand with a strong grip. Dese appreciated they way Thomas was always so up beat.

* * *

_After finishing up one of their games, Dese sat on the ground. Completely winded she sighed contently. Thomas plopped down right next to her and laughed. "That was a great game!" He said. "You're a natural!"_

_"Thanks." Dese said, "I played this game a lot with my brother since I didn't really hang out with anybody else."_

_"What? I can't imagine why people wouldn't want to hang out with a wonderful girl like you."_

_"Well..." Dese said, waving a finger at the flattery in a smug way almost, "I am pretty fun."_

_"Just don't let that go to your head now." Thomas laughed._

* * *

"I am a good person, so I should love myself for me..." Dese told herself. "Thomas!" She cried out.

Jer dare not let go of Tori nor his sister. Especially when they needed to be a team. Jer always looked up to Thomas in a way. He always seemed so strong and willing to face things.

* * *

_It was when they were eating lunch back at the park. When Thomas showed what he brought, everyone wolfed it down. But the food he worked hard on wasn't eaten as much. He looked on at his creation in disappointment. Sure it failed the visual aspect but he knew it was good. Why didn't the others see that?_

_"Hey Jer." Thomas said, "Why the long face?"_

_"Oh it's um..." Jer stammered. His eyes darted between his creation to his friend back and forth. Thomas noticed this and pieced it together. But decided to play coy with Jer._

_"Whatcha got there, Jer-bear?" Thomas asked cheerfully as he took the food Jer made. He took a spoon and ate some of it. "Hey not bad~!" Thomas complimented._

_"Really?"Jer asked, his face lighting up._

_"Of course." Thomas said. "It's really great. Did you make this?"_

_"Yeah! I did!" Jer beamed._

* * *

"I'm good at anything I set my mind to..." Jer whispered to himself. "Thomas!"

Tori faced the front with full on determination and stared at Thomas. He was always good at helping people in many ways.

* * *

_Tori had just finished sketching on her canvas. Soon she'll add the colors she needed. But something seemed off about the picture and she gave a quizzical look. Thomas noticed Tori in her state of thought. "Hey Tori! What's on your mind?" Thomas asked as he approached her._

_"Oh. I was just trying to figure out what my picture needs. That's all. It just feels unfinished..."_

_"Have you tried making it your own?" Thomas suggested._

_"Huh?"_

_"Basically make the image so it speaks to you. Make everything you create matter to you in anyway you can."_

_"I never thought that was possible. But what would other people think?"_

_"Who cares, it's your art! Not everyone will like it. Just make sure you like it!" Thomas told her._

* * *

"Never go to seek the approval of others, not everyone is the same..." Tori muttered to herself. "Thomas!"

Everyone looked on in determination, now with more confidence than ever! "_It's time! Everyone, lend me your strength please!_" Thomas called out. '_I will do anything to save you guys... even if it means my own demise... Alice... I might not come home...' _Thomas thought to himself as he imagined his sister's face one last time.

"Reliability!"  
"Love!"  
"Hope!"  
"Light!"  
Everyone shouted at once. Their Digivices began to glow. The light shot a beam that went into the energy ball the dragons were maintaining. "_I feel your strength everyone! Right here with me now!_" He exclaimed. He was finally able to cast his spell. More and more of the meteor was breaking away more and more until a small portion of it remained. The portion where they all remained. A barrier of light surrounded the small meteor as it began to slow down.

Thomas was doing his best and in the end the meteor did stop, however the last bit of strength from Thomas began to slip away. He fell backwards into his father's arms. Dio caught him just in time but, there was nothing he could do for Thomas. Thomas reverted back into a human as he fell limp into his father's embrace...

* * *

Back down on Earth, Alice and Lopmon stared eagerly at the sky on a balcony in the cabin. "I hope they're alright..." Lopmon said.

"Don't worry. They'll be alright." Alice told the Digimon.

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because..." Alice said, placing a hand over her heart, "I think a miracle will happen."

"A miracle..." Lopmon muttered.

* * *

The meteorite now just floated around in space. Dio cradled Thomas close. Everyone circled around Thomas in disbelief and denial. "Hey! Rise and shine!" Gumdramon said, shaking his partner, trying to wake him up.

"You did it Thomas! You saved a lot of people!" Dese choked out as she tried her best to hide her sadness and tears.

"It was too much..." Justin stated, "Just for us..."

"You idiot!" Tori shouted. "Why didn't you listen to us?! You're so stubborn!" Tori was now crying and shouting in frustration. Bawling like a baby almost.

Jer was speechless. He was afraid if he said anything he'd break down like Tori did. He just didn't look at him. Then suddenly, something began to glow a soft gold light over his heart. Everyone watched as the light slowly died down. Thomas began to slowly open his eyes.

Everyone watched in surprise as he sat up, like he was just taking a nap. "Hey guys... See? I told you it would be alright..."

No one could say anything, their words caught in their throats. But action spoke louder than words and Jer was willing to show that. He gave Thomas one of the biggest hugs you could to a friend. He sobbed softly in relief. Thomas gave the boy small pats on his back.

"But.. how?!" Dese asked in astonishment.

"I think I know..." Thomas replied. He pulled out Alice's locket from inside of his shirt and smiled. '_Alice..._ _thank you... You saved me. You pulled off a miracle_.' He thought inside of his head.

And thus, everyone returned home. Overjoyed to be back. They did it, they stopped a psychopathic ghost from casting everything into darkness. The human world was safe once more, so now they could focus better on the Digi World. However, it won't stay this calm. It never usually does.

Let's just say... a storm is brewing.

* * *

**And that wraps up the Final part of the AU. If I gave it to you guys all at once it'd be way too long to read all of it. Feel free to leave a comment/review and say what you think.**

**Sailor Moon, Digimon, and American Dragon Jake Long belong to their original owners.**

**OC's belong to their respective owners as well.**

%%%

**So what could the ending mean? I'll leave you to determine that. Maybe another sequel. Maybe I'm just screwing with you all. **


End file.
